I Got Midtown
by theater104
Summary: The boys thought it was just to spread the word on the strike, but it was more than that. Much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Newsies! *wakes up from dream* Dang it!**

* * *

><p>Race sat on top of his usual table, sipping a glass of water, cigar resting between his fore and middle finger. He listened to Davey drone on, using words he didn't understand.<p>

"Well? What do we do now?" Davey asked.

"Now we gotta spread the word. Tell the other newsies from the other cities." Jack said. Race sat up straighter.

"Oh! I'll take Flushings!" Albert exclaimed.

"I'll take Harlem!" Mush volunteered.

"I'll get the Bronx!" Henry called out. Race seized his chance.

"I got Midtown!" He said excitedly. He leapt off the table.

"Whoa, calm down Racer!" Romeo said.

"Specs, you take Queens." Jack ordered. Specs soluted. "Sniper, you take the East Side. Now, who wants Brooklyn?" Race suddenly got interested in his glass of water. "C'mon, Brooklyn. Spot Conlon's turf. Hey Finch, ya mean to tell me you'se is afraid of Brooklyn?" Finch stood up.

"Hey! I ain't afraid of no turf!" He sat back down nervously. "Just... Spot Conlon gets me a little jittery."

"Fine, Davey and I will take Brooklyn." Jack sighed. Davey's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, why me?" He protested.

"Why is everyone so afraid of Brooklyn?" A voice asked. Race turned to see a young woman, the one Jack had tried to make a move on.

"Whaddaya doin here?" Jack asked.

"Asking a question. Have you got an answer?"

"Okay, wake me up when we's are leavin." Race whispered to Albert. He pulled his red cap over his eyes, waiting for Mr. Jacobi to come and kick them out. He got lost in his daydreams, thinking of what he was planning on doing when he got to Midtown. The boys thought it was just to spread the word on the strike, but it was more than that. Much more.

"Shut down a paper like the World, and you're going to make the front page." The woman, Katherine, said before leaving.

"Okay, boys. Time to go. I got paying customers." Race sat back up, and hopped off the table.

"Whoa, whoa!" Race joked. "Ya won't be kickin us out when we's got our mugs in the papes!" The newsies cracked up at his little joke as they ran back to the lodging house.

* * *

><p>Lydia paced back and forth behind her locked door, waiting for the suitor her father had brought in to leave. She didn't know this suitor, but if he was anything like the other 17 men her father had brought in for her to court, she was going to hate him. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was already courting someone. Someone she shouldn't even know, but a person she thanked God that she did.<p>

"Lydia?" Her mother asked, knocking on Lydia's door. "Lydia, open the door. Your father wants you to come back downstairs." Lydia pretended she wasn't on the other side of the door, but her mother was smart enough to know she was really there. "Lydia Karlin! Mr. Patterson is a very nice man. Come downstairs to talk to him!" Lydia took a deep breath, pulled out the silver key from her pocket, and unlocked the door. Her mother was standing there, hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mother?" Lydia asked, plastering a fake smile on her face. Mrs. Karlin pursed her lips.

"Lydia, come back downstairs now. At least talk to Mr. Patterson."

"How old is he, Mother?" Lydia felt very uncomfortable at the idea of courting someone a lot older than her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Mother, I'm barely sixteen. You know how I feel about this. Can't we put this off for a few years or something?"

"Darling, I know how you feel, but this is the age when you have to start looking for a boy to marry. You are no longer a child!" Lydia through her hands in the air, exasperated.

"I know, I know but-"

"No buts. Lets go." Lydia sighed, following her mother downstairs. Standing in her dining room was her father and a man in his late twenties. The man was smoking a cigar, laughing at something her father had said.

"Ah, good, you're back." Mr. Karlin said. "William, this is my daughter, Lydia. Lyd, I'd like you to meet Mr. William Patterson." William stuck his hand out for Lydia to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said. Lydia smiled meekly. _His hands are sweaty, so he's nervous. _She thought. _He is still wearing his hat inside, so he either forgot, or he's too impolite to take it off. And he's not looking me in the eye, so where is he looking? _She followed his line of vision to her chest. _Oh, thats what he's looking at. _Her instincts took over. Not quite knowing what she was doing, Lydia slapped him, hard. She stared at William's shocked face, hearing her mother's shocked scream.

"Lydia!" She turned to face her steaming father, realizing what she had done. There was silence. Mr. Karlin straightened his back, at pointed at the stairs. Lydia opened her mouth to apologize, but no sound came out. She turned her back to the three adults, and bounded up the stairway.

* * *

><p>"Ain't this gonna great, Race?" Romeo exclaimed, as excited as a schoolgirl talking about her crush.<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Race replied, staring straight ahead, lost in his daydream. The younger newsy knocked on the older's head.

"Hey, I'm over here ya know!" Race gave him a look, but turned to face the boy. "Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Nothin…"

"I know that look." Romeo said. "You'se is thinkin bout a goil, ain't ya?"

"How'd ya know?"

"Cause I give that look at least once a day." Race laughed, ruffling his little brother's dark hair. "So, whats she like?"

"She's… different than most goils. She's real smart, and she looks like she had fallen straight from heaven and-"

"Ya say she's different from most goils, but ya just described every goil I've ever seen."

"Ah, shut it." Race said, shoving Romeo off his creaking, unmade bed. That was pointless, because he leapt right back on.

"So, it that why ya wanna go to Midtown so badly."

"Wow, youse is super smart, ain't ya." Race said sarcastically. "Now, follow the others examples, and get ready for bed, will ya?" Romeo rolled his eyes, but got of his bed. Race unbuttoned his foul smelling plaid shirt, feeling a rush of cool air hit his chest through his deep red undershirt. Usually, the sound of crazy newsboys drowned out any other thoughts, but somehow Race was able to tune out the other boys. He climbed into his bed, thinking about the next day. Half an hour later, the noises died down as the boys went to bed.

"Race… Racer!" Race's eyes snapped open. A dark silhouette was standing over him. Race lit the oil lamp next to his bed to see Romeo next to his bed.

"God, Romeo! I'm tryin to sleep!" Romeo snickered. Race sat up in his bed. "Whaddaya want?"

"Ya didn't tell me her name."

"Huh?" Race rubbed his eyes.

"Ya didn't tell me the goil's name." Race raised his eyebrows.

"Really, that's why ya woke me up?"

"Yep. And I ain't gonna go back to sleep till ya tell me." Race sighed. He settled back into his bed, his back to Romeo.

"Lydia." He whispered. "Lydia Karlin." Race shut his eyes, and didn't see Romeo's scared face or hear his strangled gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read Questions Worth Answering, there is a chapter that raises the question of why Race is always at Midtown. You might not have noticed this little tidbit in the actual show, but I did. And this is my answer. <strong>

**Slight cliff hanger, but this will be a multi-chapter, so don't feral out too much. I realize I write a lot of stories with Race and Romeo, but I'm a fansie through and through, and they are my favorite newsies. I also realize I create a lot of OCs, but don't judge me for it! Anyways, please review. If you have ideas for one-shots, chapters for QWA, or for this thing, please let me know. Newsies forever, second to none!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lydia Jane Karlin!" Her mother exploded. It was the next morning, and Mrs. Karlin was yet again yelling at her daughter. Lydia was humming a little tune to herself as she wrote in a leather bound notebook, purposefully acting aloof to her mother. "Lydia! Put down that pen and talk to me!" Lydia looked up, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Will you please explain what happened last night?" Lydia's shoulders slumped.

"There's nothing to talk about, last night was self explanatory." Truth be told, Lydia was trying her hardest to avoid talking about what had happened the previous evening.

"Darling, you don't understand how important that meeting was. Your father was going to get so much money from William and-"

"Wait," Lydia stood up, cutting of her mother. "How was Father going to get money from me courting Mr. Patterson?" Mrs. Karlin paled. "Mother? What are you not telling me?"

"Well, darling, William's father is a very rich man and he wants his son to get married. And… he was paying your father a great deal of money for your courtship… and eventually… your marriage." Lydia just stood, mouth open.

"Father… was going to marry me off… for _money_!" Tears were brimming in the young girl's eyes. "No… he wouldn't… he would never…" Mrs. Karlin opened her arms out to hug her daughter, but Lydia pushed her away, the tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Lydia, please…" She ran out of her room, and down the stairs, where her father was standing there, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Lydia, I heard you crying upstairs. Are you alright?" Lydia refused to look at her father, staring at the ground instead.

"That depends. Why didn't you tell me this was all a way to get money?" Mr. Karlin shifted uncomfortably. "Father… why didn't you tell me?"

"Lyd… Darling…" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder. Lydia swatted away, recoiling at his touch.

"No! No _Lyds_! No _Darlings_!" She was screaming by now, crying freely. "I… I thought I was more than… than something you can sell to the highest bidder!"

"Lyd! Listen to me! Let me explain!"

"No! Just…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. "Just…" She pushed her mother out of the way of the staircase, running back up into her room. Lydia locked her door, feeling empty and betrayed. She heard pounding on her door, again.

"Lydia, please. Let us explain!" She didn't reply. Instead, she peeled off her nice dress, throwing it on the floor, pulling on her oldest shirt, a plain navy blue blouse, and her long gray skirt. Lydia grabbed a small satchel, shoving a few dollars and her journal into it. She didn't know if this was the smartest idea, but at that moment, she was to hurt to even care.

"Goodbye," She whispered. She opened her window, climbed out onto the fire escape, and ran into the busy streets of Midtown New York.

* * *

><p>"Aw, c'mon, Tracker! We can pull it off!" Race pleaded to the Midtown newsies leader.<p>

"Sorry, kid." Tracker replied. "We's are gonna join ya, as soon as Spot says its smart to." Race sighed. _What's so great bout Spot Conlons? _He thought. Race knew better than to argue with a Midtown newsy, but it bugged him how stubborn they could be. He shoved his hat back on his head, ready to go home. "Look, we'll come when Brooklyn comes. No faster, no slower." Race shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," He said, turning towards the door. "Hope to see ya round." He left the lodging house in silence, his ears turning slightly pink from embarrassment.

He kept his cap over his eyes, weaseling his way through the busy streets. He didn't mean to, but he picked up bits of conversations as he passed by, and gave his own opinion on the topics.

"Fresh fish!" A merchant cried. _I doubt it. _Race thought.

"Handmade jewelry!" _Looks fake. _He observed.

"What's a pretty thing like you doin out here all alone?" A jeering voice asked. Race perked up. "A little lost? We can help ya."

"Oh no. Thank you." A familiar voice replied, fear lingering in the tone. Race's eyes grew wide as he ran towards the voice. Standing in an alleyway were three men gathered around a teenaged girl. Race instantly recognized her.

"Lyd!" He called out. Lydia turned her head. One of the men grasped her wrist as another stepped towards Race.

"Whaddaya want?" The man snarled. "We's are kinda busy." Race kept a straight face, trying to come up with a plan.

"Well… I dunno if my… uncle would want ya messin round with my… cousin. But if ya wanna yet arrested, that's fine by me." The third man, who was just standing doing nothing, looked a little scared.

"Wha… Whaddaya mean?" He asked. Race shrugged his shoulders.

"My uncle's a cop." He lied. Somehow, the three believed him. The man holding on to Lydia, who looked no older than seventeen, gently pushed her towards the sandy haired boy, and the three ran away. Lydia wrapped her arms around Race, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Tony…" She whispered.

"Hey, Lyd." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>"So, what <em>are <em>ya doin by yourself?" Race asked, his hand clasped around Lydia's. _His hands are really calloused. _She thought to herself.

"Um…" She wasn't sure how to reply. "I kind of ran away…" Lydia blushed. Race stared at her like she was crazy.

"Ya ran away from a family with a real nice house and a whole lot of money for what? Whaddaya plannin on doin now? Where ya gonna sleep at night? Do ya have all the things ya need?" Lydia looked into Race's steel gray eyes.

"Huh, didn't think that far ahead." She admitted. "How do you know about all that stuff?"

"Ya ain't the only one that ran away." He laughed quietly. "Hungry?" Lydia shrugged.

"I could eat." Race led her to a bakery. She read the address. "208 West 41st Street."

"Used to be my favorite when I was younger." He told her. That made Lydia really want to go in.

The two sat at a corner table, sipping cups of coffee and snacking on donuts that weren't hard and moldy. Lydia laughed at how excited Race had been to eat fresh food.

"What? Haven't you ever eaten normal food before?" She asked as he gorged himself. "Slow down!" He barely looked up.

"Have ya ever seen the food we get back in Manhattan?" He asked her, his mouth full.

"Can't say I have."

"Well, it ain't this appetizing." She giggled. Race wiped away the coffee with his sleeve. "How are things going back in Manhattan anyway? I haven't been seeing you lately." Lydia noticed Race's facial expressions cloud over.

"Things are okay. We's are kind on strike right now…"

"Strike! Tony, you can't be serious-"

"I am! It's a good idea and it could be really good for us and…"

"You didn't let me finish." She said. "You can't be serious! That should be fun!"

"Fun is one way to put it." He said. "Hey! How bout ya come back with me!"

"Huh?"

"Come to Manhattan! Join the strike! We could use the extra help."

"I don't know…"

"Ya said so yourself! It'll be fun!" A smile tugged at Lydia's lips.

"Aw, what the hell!" She said. "Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to lie, I really like this story. Also, look up the address I put for the "bakery" ;-). Anyway, reviews please! If you have ideas, please tell me, I could use some. I might not be back for a little bit, I have techhell week this week for my school play, so yay! Five hour ****rehearsals! Wish me luck! Newsies forever, second to none!**


	3. Chapter 3

Race couldn't explain it. He didn't understand why Lydia would have ran away from a nice rich family for something. At the same time, he was glad he had found her. He was planning on seeing her after his meeting with the newsies anyway. He stared at her. Her long, black curls bounced as she walked, her pale cheeks with their naturally rosy color. She was extremely beautiful, especially, like then, when she had a look of determination on her face. one But the thing Race loved about her most, was that twinkle in her eye that made you want to throw your head back and laugh. He felt he had seen that twinkle in someone else, but he could place who.

"What are you looking at?" Lydia asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"You." Race replied, his ears going slightly pink. Lydia giggled, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Well don't." She said, pretending to be serious. Race could already tell the newsies would like her. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What are newsies like anyway?" Race laughed slightly. "Are they like you?"

"Nah. They ain't this amazin."

"Oh, shut up."

"We's are real different. There's Henry, and Crutchie, and Romeo-"

"You call them Crutchie and Romeo?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you called then?" Race straightened his cap and bowed.

"Racetrack Higgins at your service." He said. "Most call me Race."

"Race… I like that more than Tony."

"I'll talk to Jack. We's are gonna find a name for ya better than Lydia." Race grabbed Lydia's hand, gently pulling her forward until they were both running.

"To- Race!" Lydia corrected herself. "Why are we running?"

"Dunno!" Race called over his shoulder. "Just wanna get back home I guess!" Lydia giggled as Race pulled her along. _She sounds like a bell._ He thought, cliché as it sounded. _Just like a bell._

* * *

><p>Romeo drummed his fingers on the windowsill, waiting for his older brother to return. Everyone else came back hours ago! Where is he? He heard the door slam, and ran down the stairs.<p>

"Race?" He called, getting his hopes up. His older brother wasn't there. Instead was Les, fiddling with his hat. "Oh, hey Les."

"Eh, don't get too upset," Les joked, "Race is up the road. And he's gotta goil with him." Romeo cocked his head, thinking about what Race had said about a girl the night before.

"Les," He said, sinking down to his knees so he could be in eye level with the nine year old. "Did ya get to see the goil? What did she look like?"

"Hey! This is Race's! Don't go stealing his goil!"

"For the first time," Romeo said. "I don't wanna date the goil. Now, what did she look like?"

"Actually, like a goil version of ya." Romeo shot up to his feet. "Wh- What?" Les asked. Romeo didn't answer. He ran up the staircase out to the fire escape. _Her!_ He thought. _Of every goil in all a New York, he had to get her! _The door opened, then slammed shut again.

"Romeo! C'mere!" Race said from back at the door. "I wantcha to meet someone!" Romeo cursed under his breath.

"Gimme a minute!" He yelled back. He didn't want to go back down the stairs, but it was as if his feet has a mind of his own, forcing him to go see his brother.

"Romeo," Race said. "This is my friend, Lydia. Lyd, Romeo." Romeo stared at the girl. She was older than he remembered, much older. But that made sense, he hadn't seen her since he was nine. He didn't know if she even remembered him.

"Uh… hi." Romeo said, looking down at the floor. Lydia took a step closer to him, looking like she was staring at an alien.

"Matthew?" She asked incredulously. Race stared at the two of them, completely confused.

"Wait… Do you know each other?" Romeo ran back up the stairs, tear brimming his eyes. "Romeo!" Race yelled after him, but his voice seemed distant and far away.

Romeo flopped down onto his bed, crying into his pillow. _Why did she have to come back?_ He screamed inside his mind. _Why? Am I bein punished or somethin? Why?_ The same word flashed through his head. _Why? Why? Why?_ He shut his eyes, like he was trying to shut out the world. But the memory came back, ready to torment him yet again. It was as if the real world had just melted away, leaving Romeo to deal with his living nightmare.

_The front door slammed, his angry father storming into the living room. Matthew knelt at the top of the staircase, listening to every word._

_"Anna!" Father yelled. Mother timidly walked to her husband._

_"Yes, dear?" She asked._

_"Matthew's teacher has had enough with his behavior. Said he nearly broke Riley Mccormick's nose!" The boy's hand still ached from when he had punched the other kid at school._

_"Dear, I'm sure Matthew has a good explanation for what has happened today." His mother reasoned._

_"A good reason!" Father exploded. "Matthew Gabriel Karlin! I know you are listening! Come down here this instant!" Matthew crept down the stairs to face his father._

_"Y- Yes?" He stuttered._

_"What is the meaning of this? Why did you hit another kid?"_

_"I don't know…" He mumbled. "Why do you hit me?"_

_"Louder!_

_"I don't know!" Matthew screamed. "Why do you hit me!" Right on cue, his father smacked him across the face, sending the young boy flying._

_"You good for nothing, evil boy!" The man turned to face his wife. "Why did we ever have a second child?" Matthew got to his feet, his vision still a little fuzzy but his blood boiling._

_"I- If you don't want a second child, then… then I'll just leave!" He didn't really mean it, he had no where to go, but his father seemed to think he was serious._

_"Leave, boy! We never wanted you in the first place!" Matthew's mother gasped. Tears streamed down the young boy's face as he pushed aside his parents._

_"Fine!" He yelled. His mother grabbed his wrist. He heard feet pounding down the staircase._

_"Matthew!" His sister said, running towards him. Matthew pushed her away, pulling the door open, and disappearing. His sister ran after him, with his parents at her heels. "Matthew!" She screamed. Matthew didn't look back, he just kept running. The last thing he heard was his sister screaming his name, over and over._

* * *

><p>Lydia was quickly introduced to the newsboys, but her mind was elsewhere. She heard everything Race was saying, but she wasn't really listening.<p>

"Um… Tony?" She asked.

"Race." He corrected.

"Yeah, Race. Can I go see, that boy… Romeo?"

"Uh, yeah… sure. While ya do that, I'll go talk to Jack about lettin ya stay." Lydia ran up the staircase. She looked down the hall, opening all the door trying to find Romeo. So far, she hadn't seen him. She hadn't seen a girls bathroom either.

The dormitory was at the end of the hall. She opened the creaking door, finding a boy lying face down his bed. She remembered how he would do that when she was really angry or really sad. Lydia walked towards the bed, trying not to make too much noise. She sat at the foot of the bed, making an awful _CREAK!_

"Go away, Race." The boy said, his face still buried in his pillow.

"It isn't Race." Lydia whispered. The boy sat up, finally seeing Lydia in the eye for the first time in four years. She stared at him. His black hair somehow had gotten even more unruly than she remember. His eyes didn't have the sparkle in them that she always remembered, but she guessed it was because he had been crying. "Matthew…"

"Lydia-" Before he could finish, Lydia had thrown her arm around him, wrapping the boy in a tight hug.

"I didn't… I thought…"

"You thought I wasn't gonna make it on my own?"

"Well… um... yeah..." She said awkwardly.

"Well, you was right, as usual." He said. "As ya can see, I ain't alone. I got Race and the others."

"I've missed you, Matthew." She whispered, not letting go.

"I… I missed you too."

"So, how do ya guys know each other?" Another voice asked. Lydia broke away from Romeo, seeing Race leaning against a wall.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Uh, I live here." Race pointed out. "And as of now, so do ya. Jack said to get ya a bunk. But I ain't gettin ya on till ya answer my question. How do ya know each other?" Before Lydia could answer, Romeo stood up.

"I'm Matthew." He said, staring Race right in the eye. "Matthew Gabriel Karlin. And this is me sister, Lydia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bum Bum Bum!<br>**_

**Well, that took longer than it needed to. Hope it was worth it. Anyways, please review! If you have ideas, don't be afraid to writ them down. Thank you! Newsies forever, second to none!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sister? _Race thought. _I'm datin his sister! _Romeo stared at the ground, looking extremely embarrassed. He thought that was the correct response. Lydia surprised him. The usually smart, sort of quiet girl he had known was suddenly standing at attention, giving Race a determined look he had never seen before.

Race finally put the pieces together. Lydia's black hair, the same as Romeo's. The way they would talk, they way they would move, it was almost the same, despite the fact Romeo had a heavier newsy accent. That twinkle in Lydia's eye that Race loved, he finally remembered where else he had seen it. Romeo. Race took a deep breath, ready to say something.

"What the hell?" He said. Romeo laughed slightly, which made Race even angrier. "Ya never told me ya had a sister!"

"Ya never asked." Romeo shot back. "And I tried to forget stuff that happened four years ago." Race noticed Lydia look away for a split second.

"Wai- wai- wait," He said, looking directly at Lydia. "What happened four years ago?"

"Nothing," Lydia said quickly, almost too quickly for Race's liking. "Just family things."

"Speaking a which," Romeo turned to face his older sister. "What's been goin on at home? Is Dad still an abusive nutcase?" Lydia's face clouded over.

"Father is not a abusive nutcase." She interjected.

"Really?" He looked like he might laugh out loud. "Then whaddaya call all the times he threw me around like I was a rag doll? All the times he locked me in the basement?" Romeo started acting as if Race was never there, telling his sister things she never seemed to know. "He loved you, Lydia! He always loved the perfect daughter! He hated me! He always had and he always will!"

"Matthew…" She started, trying to get closer to her brother, but he pushed her away."I ain't Matthew no more!" He exploded. "Do ya even remember what happened four years ago, what pushed me to run away? Do they even care that I've been gone! Did ya!"

"Yes I did!" Lydia screamed, catching both Race and Romeo off guard. "For four long years I have been waiting for you to come back! I thought you were _dead_! Father may not have loved you but Mother cried for weeks! She keeps your picture in her locket, the one _you _gave her! She thinks you died, Matthew, we all did. Even now, Father told me how much he regretted what he had done to you! We've never been the same without you!" She broke down crying, running into Race's arms, and burying her head in his shoulder. Romeo looked like he would cry too.

"I got room if ya wanna join the hug." Race said, thinking Romeo would say no. Much to his surprise, his little brother joined him in the circle.

"I needed you, Matthew." Lydia whispered. "I needed you." She broke away, going to her bag, and pulling out a leather bound journal. "Come here. It's time you saw this.

* * *

><p>Lydia opened her journal, flipping through it until she found the right page. The cream colored paper had smudged ink on it, as if the person using it had been crying while writing.<p>

"I want you to read it." She slid the journal over to her brother. She sat next to him, Race standing behind reading over Romeo's shoulder.

_July 9th, 1896**  
><strong>__Dear Matthew,_

_Today should have been your tenth birthday. But instead, it is a day of mourning. Mother is in the parlor, silently staring at your picture. Father went out to buy flowers. Mother thought it would be a good idea to set them out on the porch for you. I don't really understand why. She said that when you were quite young, she took you to her friend's house, and you ripped up all of her lilies. She said that if you saw them somehow, it would show we respect you and hope you have made it to heaven. Mother and Father think you have died. I know better. The Matthew I know would find a way to survive. My Matthew is a survivor. _

_Father came up to me this morning, and hugged me real tight. He regrets everything he did to you. He promised that he would be a better Father in your memory. He is trying, Matthew. He is a better person now. It is safe for you to come back home. Please, come back home. I need you, and I love you dearly. Happy birthday, wherever you are._

_Your sister,  
>Lydia<em>

Race reread the letter over and over. Romeo had tears in his eyes. He turned the page, there was another letter to him. He turned it again, another letter.

"I wrote something to you every day, Matthew." Lydia said, choking back tears. Romeo gently closed the book, putting it down on his pillow. A small piece of paper tumbled out of it. Race picked it up. It was a photograph of a smiling family. It was as if the camera had caught them mid laugh. There was a young boy, who Race guessed was around six, and a girl with pigtails wearing a necklace with a star of David, along with a smiling man and giggling woman. On the back of the photo was written: **When we were happy.**

"Stars." Romeo whispered.

"Huh?" Race cocked his head.

"Remember that. Ya used to always wear that star pendant. And I called ya Stars."

"You were a dumb kid." Lydia said. "But who said I used to." She pulled something out from under her shirt. It was the same necklace, a black cord with a gold star of David.

"I like that." Race said. "Stars."

"What is that, my new name or somethin?" Lydia asked.

"And look. Stars has already started gettin the accent." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny that she kind of like the name.

"Stars it is then, I guess." She said.

"Well, _Stars_," Romeo said, standing back up. "We gotta get ya unpacked and settled. We gotta strike to continue tomorrow." In all the fuss with Race and Matthew, Romeo now she decided, Lydia forgot about the whole reason she had come in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. The strike." She grinned. "We better get rested if we's are gonna bust em up."

"Ya know," Race said. "Ya sound real cute talkin like newsy."

"Aw, shut it."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, the ending is kind of stupid, I hope you will forgive me for that. Next chapter will actually have some stuff about the strike in it. Do you guys like name for Lydia? I realize that this story is getting kind of rushed, so I also apoligize for that.<strong>

**Anyways, please review! As always, if you have ideas, please let me know! I'm thinking about doing a little one-shot for the holidays. What do you think? Newsies forever, second to none!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Matthew!" _Romeo bolted upright, the piercing sound of his sister's scream giving him chills. He rubbed his eyes, the candle next to his bed burning softly. He sighed, realizing it was just another dream. He shifted his gaze to see Lydia, Stars he remembered, snoring softly in the bunk next to his, her journal peeking out from under her pillow. He threw off his blanket, waiting for someone to wake up to the sound of his creaking bed, but no one did. Romeo climbed out of bed, staring the at journal all the while. He debated whether or no this was a good idea, but he couldn't take it. Quickly, he grabbed the journal and climbed out the window an oil lamp left out there. _Probably Jojo again. _Romeo thought. He opened the journal flipping through the pages the way Lydia had. They all began the same way. _Dear Matthew. Dear Matthew. Dear Matthew. Dear Romeo. _He stopped. There was a page in the middle of the book with a faded red ribbon. The letter looked really short, like she wasn't finished writing it.

_July 20th, 1899_  
><em>Dear Romeo,<em>

_I guess that is your new name now. I'm not going to lie, that is going to take some time to get used to. But I'll manage._

_I knew you were alive. Mother and Father didn't believe me, but I knew you were. You always knew how to take care of yourself. Out of all people to help you and become your new brother, I'm glad its Tony, Race I guess. He seems like a better older sibling than I ever was. I'm not so sure about this idea of a strike, but I promise that_

That was where it ended. _What? What do you promise? _He thought, slamming the journal shut.

"Ya know ya coulda asked to read it." A soft voice whispered behind him. Romeo whipped around. Stars was leaning against the windowsill, her arms crossed.

"I… uh…" Romeo stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Its fine. I don't care." She grinned, sitting down next to him. "Find what you was lookin for?"

"You're accent's real thick already." He noted, making Stars laugh.

"Well, I gotta get used to it, don't I?" Romeo smiled, his gaze shifting back to the journal.

"What page did ya read?" He opened the journal to the page and handed it back to his sister. Her smile melted away.

"Oh…" Stars said, reading what she wrote.

"What do ya promise?" Romeo asked, looking up at his sister through the hair in his eyes. Stars wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise I'm going to protect you." She said staring over his head. "I'm not making the same mistakes Mother and Father did."

"Ya dropped the accent." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"Here, Stars," Race said, tossing her a pair of oversized brown pants, a fraying black belt, a blue plaid shirt, an itchy tweed vest, and a gray cap. "Might wanna go into the bathroom to change. I gotta extra pair of boots that might mit ya. Try em on when ya done." She gratefully took the clothes and slipped into one of the bathrooms. The clothes were way too big for her, but she didn't really care. She unlocked the door, balling up her old clothes and tossing them aside.<p>

"Anyone gotta pair of scissors?" She called out. One of the boys, Albert she thinks, handed her a pair. Not caring what the turnout is, she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and chopped it off. She felt like her head got lighter without the long curls running down her back. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. The person staring back at her isn't Lydia. For the first time, she is staring at the face of Stars. She made sure her necklace was tucked underneath her shirt, straightened her hat, and made her way through the lodging house, ready for the strike to start.

"Can I see the boots?" She asked Race. He grabbed the worn pair from under his bed.

"Here ya-" He stopped, looking up to see her. "Whoa." Stars instantly felt self conscious.

"What? Is it the hair? I just wanted to-"

"No, no." He said quickly. "Ya look real good. Just… wow." Race handed her the boots and a pair of navy blue socks. "One of em had a hole in the toe. The sock, I mean."

"Ya okay?" Stars asked. "Ya seem, jittery."

"Just nervous, bout the strike, ya know?"

"Ya can take of yourself, Race-"

"I ain't worried bout myself." He said. Race looked over his shoulder. Stars followed his gaze to Romeo. Instantly, she understood.

"I'm worried bout him too. But, we'll protect him. I promised him that much. Now, c'mon. The others are already goin."

They stood at the gates, but no one was there. The newsies of Manhattan were alone.

"Are ya sure we're doin the right thing?" Little Les asked, gripping his bowler hat. Stars felt hand connect to hers. Romeo stood beside her, a look of pure nervousness on his face.

"Hey, kid." She whispered. Romeo looked up at her.

"Hey…" He whispered back. "Is this gonna happen or what?" Stars laughed quietly. She at the newsies in front of her, all of them excited and secretly terrified. She watched as Jack pushed through the crowd, as though he was ready to give up. She saw Race leaning on the gate, staring at his cigar. Stars let go of Romeo's hand, and pushed forward until she had run into Davey.

"Hey," She whispered into his ear. "Seize the day." He stared at her like she was crazy, but then understood what she meant. He nodded to her, his face breaking into a grin. Stars hung back as Davey riled up the other newsboys, smiling to herself as they all ran inside to the piles of newspapers.

"Stars, c'mon!" Specs yelled. Five of the boys were pushing on one of the wagons, trying to get it to tip over. She ran to help them, and the wagon fell, piles of newspapers tumbling everywhere. Stars stopped. The sound of rambunctious newsies had faded away, the sound replaced by a creepy silence. She looked up to see the police standing above them, waving their batons like swords. She grabbed a heavy bundle of papers, having a feeling she was going to need it, before joining the rest of the newsies. Jack stepped forward.

"Newsies," He said, like her was commanding troops going to battle. "Get em!" Not knowing what she was doing, she threw her papers at one of the policemen, happy to find out it hit him. The newsies ran forward to meet the bulls. And all hell broke loose.

Stars was met by a man twice her size who stood over her menacingly with a baton. She ran at him and kneed him in the crotch. _Men. _She thought, running far away from him.

"Its about time ya got here, they're slaughtering us!" Stars turned just in time to see Romeo go flying by the force of a blow by a man in shadows. The memory of Matthew flashed through her mind as she ran to her brother.

"Ya stay the hell away from him!" She screamed, punching the man in the stomach before tending to Romeo.

"Stars," He said softly, staggering back to his feet and breaking back into a run.

"Stars!" Race yelled, being dragged away by a police man. Romeo was running to him, Stars at his heels. She felt someone grab her wrist, pulling her back. It was another cop.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, struggling against his grip. Romeo didn't notice she wasn't with him, he was still running to Race. "Romeo!" She screamed for her brother. Time slowed down. Romeo stood between Race and Stars, both being dragged in different directions. What happened next broke the girl's heart. Romeo turned his back to his sister, running to Race.

"Its off to the Refuge with you." The police man handcuffed her and dragged her away. Tears fell from her eyes as Stars yelled for her brother, for Race, for anyone. But nobody came.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, don't hate me! I'm sorry! I had this planned since I came up with the idea for this story, and I felt kinda angsty. Anyways, reviews please. If you have more ideas, let me know and stuff. Thanks! Newsies forever, second to none!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Race! Romeo! Race!" Race struggled against Morris and Oscar as they pulled him away from everyone else.

"Stars!" He yelled. He watched a small dark haired blur head butt Oscar, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Race seized his chance, punching Morris in the stomach. The blur, who of course was Romeo, staggered to his feet, tears in his eyes. "Romeo, where's your sister?" Romeo shrugged his shoulders, not uttering a word.

"Race, Romeo!" The two boys turned to see Finch and Specs limping out of the distribution center. "C'mon, we's are goin home." Specs' glasses were cracked, and Finch looked like he was only half conscious. Davey was carrying Les like he was a baby, the young boy's arm sticking out at a weird angle. Jack, Crutchie, and Stars were nowhere to be found.

"C'mon," Race mumbled, following the others. "Stars is probably already back home." He wrapped his arm around Romeo, who flinched at his touch. It was only for a split second, but Race noticed it nonetheless. "Hey, ya okay?"

"Hm?" Romeo asked, his voice going up a few pitches, "Oh, yeah... Just tired. And my face hurts." Race noticed Romeo's right eye starting to turn black and blue.

"Yeah, nice shiner ya got there." Race tried to laugh, but even that hurt a little.

"Well, ya look no better," Romeo stared at the ground. Race could tell he was hiding something, but decided to let it go, for now. He had enough to think about. The two walked home in silence, the darkness as deep and sad as everyone felt. It was a struggle for the boys to get up the staircase at the lodging house. It was a struggle to even get the door open. They flopped into their beds, half of them not even bothering to kick off their shoes or change their clothes. In minutes the lodging house was silent once again.

Race couldn't sleep. He stared out the window, rubbing his shoulder, feeling like the strike was just a distant nightmare that happened years ago, although it had only been hours since it happened. He felt as if the screams, that had gone from excited to painful in a matter of moments, would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Race?" A small voice asked. Race turned around. Romeo was standing behind him, looking like he had been crying. "I can't sleep."

"Me either." Race admitted. He motioned for the younger by to sit next to him. Romeo timidly sat at the windowsill staring at Stars' empty bed. "She never came back, kid."

"I know," Romeo threw his arms around Race, catching him off guard before hugging the boy back. "I know where she is…" Race let go, staring at him. Romeo looked so small to him, reminding Race of the boy he had found behind Jacobi's four years ago.

"Where is she then?"

"I'm sorry Race… I didn't help her…"

"Romeo, whaddaya talkin about?"

"Stars' is in the Refuge, Race." Romeo whispered, the full moon reflecting off his tear stained face.

* * *

><p>Stars stared out of the bars of Snyder's carriage, Crutchie gripping her hand tightly. They had been sitting in the carriage for what had seemed like forever, Snyder already inside.<p>

"We ain't gonna make it outta here are we?" Stars said. Crutchie shrugged.

"Sure we will," He whispered, but she didn't believe it.

"Do ya still have your crutch?" Crutchie nodded.

"The very thing Snyder beat me with." Stars could see the blood seeping through Crutchie's shirt.

"Want me to look at it? It might get infected." He shook his head.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Do ya really think we'll get out?"

"Course! Jack'll get us out… right?"

"Yeah… yeah…" Crutchie didn't seem any younger than Stars, but he was so innocent, so naive. It was weird to her, but made her feel a little better. She heard the clicking of shoes getting closer to the carriage. Crutchie paled.

"Snyder!" He whispered. The door was flung open, a man with graying hair on the other side.

"C'mon," The man said, grabbing Stars' arm and pulling her out of the carriage. It took her a second to regain her footing before stepping closer to help Crutchie. Snyder pulled her back away from him.

"He needs his crutch." She said. Snyder didn't listen. He yanked Crutchie from the carriage, the crippled boy hitting the ground with a thud.

"Get up." Snyder said.

"I-I can't." Crutchie whimpered. Snyder replied with a swift kick to Crutchie sternum. He cried out, gasping for air.

"Get up!" The warden repeated.

"I told ya," Stars said. "He needs his crutch!" She rushed to Crutchie's side. "Ya okay?" She whispered to him. Crutchie said nothing. She wrapped his around around her, shouldering his weight.

"Lousy crip." Snyder muttered, handing Crutchie the crutch. The warden turned, opening a door and entered a building. The two followed him.

The hallways were dimly lit, making it all even more terrifying. Stars and Crutchie were being followed by two other guards, Snyder leading the way in front. There was a break in the hallway, one corridor leading left, one right.

"Take the girl to room 26." Snyder ordered the two guards. "I'll handle the crip." Crutchie was teared from Stars' grasp. He made a sound that reminded Stars of a wounded dog. Snyder kept a firm grip on Crutchie's arm, half leading half dragging him down the right hallway.

"Crutchie!" Stars yelled after him, getting rewarded with a slap across the face.

"Lets go." One of the guards said, yanking her down the other hall. She kept her head down, biting on her lip to keep from crying. She missed Race, but she knew he wouldn't come. She was angry at Romeo, but was glad he was safe. Most of all, she wanted her parents. She didn't care if she was forced to get married to some money grubbing man, she just wanted to go home.

The guard unlocked the cell at the end of the hallway. There seemed to be at least ten other girls in there. They pushed her in and relocked the door. Instantly, Stars was surrounded by the others, their ages ranging from about twelve to seventeen.

"Whaddaya here for?" A blonde girl of about fifteen said.

"Huh?" Stars asked.

"What did ya get arrested for?"

"Oh… um… Striking. Newsies strike." Stars rubbed her cheek, it still felt sore from the slap. The blonde looked sympathetic.

"Well then, get comfortable. I'd say you're stuck here for at." She replied. "So, welcome to the Refuge. Or as we say, living hell."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys! I left you on that horrible note last chapter and haven't updated until now! Gah, I'm such a bad person! I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I wanted to finally get it done and posted ASAP. <strong>

**Also, I wanted to take a moment to say thanks for all the kind reviews you guys are leaving me. I'm so glad you like this story, so this chapter is for you. I love you all and... yeah. I guess that's how it goes. So, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing... hopefully. Newsies forever, second to none!**


	7. Chapter 7

Romeo clutched the leather bound journal, his tears hitting the cream paper, smudging the ink even more. He refused to talk to anyone, not that anyone would talk to him. Secrets spread fast in the lodging house, and by morning everybody knew about what had happened to Crutchie and Stars. He felt the glares from the other boys burning into him, making the thirteen-year-old just want to disappear.

He stood up, stuffing the journal under his sheets. Keeping his gaze to the wooden floor, he laced up his boots, as he was one of the boys who was too sore to change their clothes the previous night. Romeo pulled his cap over his eyes and ran down the staircase, slamming into the boy at the bottom. Much to his dismay, it was Race.

"Watch it!" He said coolly.

"Sorry…" Romeo mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Don't bother." Race pushed past Romeo, hitting his already injured shoulder. He debated whether or not following his the older boy, but decided against it. When Race didn't want to talk to you, it was best just to stay out of his way. Romeo knew that, but he never had to experience it first hand.

He pulled the door open and slipped into the streets, shoving his balled fists in his pockets. He let his feet drag behind him, wearing his boots down even more. He trudged along, the painful memory of what had happened playing on repeat. Romeo tried to ignore it, but he just couldn't. He started running, screaming in his frustration, until he was there.

The Refuge. The iron bars on the gate were standing guard menacingly. Romeo stood at the foot of the gate, staring at the building inside. He looked behind him, the people around him weren't paying any attention. He grabbed the bars and began climbing. Romeo laughed to him himself. _Most of these kids wanna break out. _He thought. _And here I am breaking in. _

He feet hit the ground, and Romeo began looking for a window. He came closer, seeing a boy leaning on a window. _Crutchie! _He grabbed a rock and chucked it at the wall, almost hitting Crutchie in the face. The crippled boy looked up, and Romeo waved to him. He climbed to the barred window, smiling at his friend.

"Romeo!" Crutchie cried. "Whaddaya doin here?"

"Hoping to see ya." Romeo replied. "How ya doin?" Crutchie shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." Romeo could tell he was lying. "Snyder's busted me up a bit, but I'll be okay."

"Have ya seen Stars at all?"

"A few times. Mostly when we serve Snyder and stuff."

"Is she alright?" Crutchie's face clouded over.

"She's hangin in there. Feels betrayed, ya know?" Romeo looked down. "She told me what happened."

"Look, can ya tell her I'm sorry? I'm sorry and I'm gonna her outta here. You too."

"Don't worry bout me." Crutchie said warmly. "Just... uh... make sure Jack is okay. And... give him this." He handed Romeo a folded piece of paper. Written on the top with a shaky hand was: _Jack Kelly_. "Make sure he gets it. Please."

"Course," Romeo said, tucking the note in his pocket.

"Stars is in room 26. The room farthest to the left. Hurry!" Romeo stared at Crutchie before he began climbing down.

"I-I'll come back, I promise." He dropped to the ground, looking through the windows for Stars. He saw her at the very end, looking like she had been crying.

"Stars!" He called, trying to get her attention. "Stars!"

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice demanded. Romeo whipped around. Snyder and two other policemen were running towards him. The boy broke into a run, the three men at his heels. "Get back here!" Romeo grabbed the iron bars of the gate and began climbing. He felt one of them take hold of his ankle and pull him down.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, kicking the man in the face. Romeo climbed over the side and hit the streets running.

"Stop that boy!" Snyder said. "He was at that strike!" Romeo could hear the wind whistling in his ears. He rounded a corner, blending into the crowd.

"Hey, Oscar, look who's here." He felt someone grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into an alleyway. Morris Delancey pushed Romeo up against a wall. "Little loverboy!"

"Morris, Oscar…" Romeo said, fear building up. "Whaddaya want?"

"Well, we got some unfinished business, don't we?" Morris cracked his knuckles.

"Huh?"

"You was at the strike weren't ya? Well, we gotta finish what the bulls started." Morris punched Romeo in the stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain. The last thing he saw was the glint of the brass knuckles before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Stars sat on her bed, or her half of the bed staring at her hands.<p>

"Hey, you alright?" The blonde girl, who called herself Chris, asked. She was the one Stars was sharing her bed with, and pretty much the only person she would talk to besides Crutchie.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"I'm young, I ain't stupid. You ain't fine." Stars sighed. "Your brother again?"

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me if ya want. Ya look like ya need someone to listen."

"Thanks, Chris." Stars said. Chris sat down next to her. "Where'd the name Chris come from anyway?"

"Where did Stars come from?" She retorted playfully.

"Name's really Lydia." Chris burst out laughing.

"Lydia? Thats your name?"

"And now ya see why I changed it."

"Chris is short for Christina. Mama hoped I would be some sorta sweet perfect daughter or somethin."

"Yeah, that didn't happen." Stars joined in on the laughing.

"Ah, shut it!" The girl above them complained.

"Hey, Chris?" Stars wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "How long have ya been here?" Chris stiffened up.

"Awhile…"

"But most people usually stay for a year at the most. How long have you been here?"

"Bout three years…" She whispered. Stars stared, her jaw hanging open.

"Three years! What did ya do?"

"I-I killed a person." Stars hand flew to her mouth. "Yeah, I know."

"What happened?" Chris took a breath.

"Ya sure ya wanna know?" Stars nodded.

"Three years ago this boy came up with a knife at my neck. I never knew why, he just had this idea that I should die for some reason. I was able to grab the knife, one thing led to another, and it ended up in the poor kid's stomach." Chris had tears in her eyes. Stars put an arm around her.

"Its okay…" She whispered.

"Nah it ain't." Chris whispered back. "Stars? There's somethin else I need to tell ya."

"What?"

"That boy. He was Snyder's own kid."

* * *

><p>"Race! Race!" Les yelled, barreling up the staircase.<p>

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down kid!" Race said, putting a hand on Les's uninjured arm. "What is it?"

"Ro-Romeo… He… He's unconscious… In an alley…" Les panted. Race furrowed his brow. "Hello! You're brother is kinda dyin! Whaddaya just standin here for?" Race stopped to think for a second before saying anything. _He didn't help Stars… But he did help you… _

"Where is he?" He said, placing his cigar in his mouth.

Race followed Les through the busy streets, looking in every alley for Romeo.

"He's over here!" Les cried, pointing at a heap on the ground. Race ran over to the little boy, who was staring at an dead looking Romeo. The thirteen year old was soaked in sweat, his right eye even more black and blue. The was blood seeping through his shirt, and his breathing was shallow.

"Good, God, Romeo!" Race whispered. He picked up the young newsie, hoping he wasn't hurting him even more. Slowly, he trudged home, carrying the bloodied boy in his arms.

Romeo lied in his bed, Race refusing to leave his side. Romeo's eyes fluttered open.

"Race?" He croaked. Race leaned forward.

"I'm here, kid." He said softly. "I'm here."

"I-I'm sorry." Race took his little brother's hand, all the anger that was built up melting away.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I seem to have thing about torturing my dear newsies don't I? Sorry guys! This chapter was really Romeo based, but c'mon, who doesn't love Romeo? I do love all these newsies, I love writing <strong>**angst too! Anyways, reviews please and thank you! Newsies forever, second to none!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, no Stars in this chapter. Just a bit of Race and Romeo brotherly love. This chapter is a bit happier/fluffier than others, but maybe its cuz all my chapters are really angsty. But oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Romeo to fall back asleep. Race watched as the younger boy snored softly, refusing to leave the side of the bed until his little brother was up and about again. He noticed an awkward lump under Romeo's sheet. Gently, Race lifted up the blanket. Laying just below Romeo's arm was the leather journal. He picked it up and opened it, the photograph of Stars' family tumbling to the floor. Race stared at the photo. <strong>When we were happy. <strong>He couldn't remember a time when he looked like that. Laughing with a family of his own. His family had always been the newsies. He never realized until then how much he missed his real parents.

Race flipped through the journal pages. Most of them were written in fancy handwriting that was obviously Stars' hand. But there was one entry that was different from the others. The writing was lopsided like the person barely knew how to hold a pencil. Half of the words had been crossed out and a few were misspelled.

_July 21, 1899_  
><em>Dear Stars,<em>

_Or Lydia, __wicheva__ whichever ya like more. I know that what __hapened__ happened is all my fault, but I need to say I'm sorry. For everything. Race won't talk to me, no one will. But I guess I deserve it. I ain't really used to writing to anyone like this, and I kinda feel like a goil writing in a jornal, but this is the best I got. _

_I'm sorry. I shoulda helped ya and I didn't. But I promise, I'm gonna get ya outta there, and I ain't gonna leave ya again. Ya promised you was gonna take care of me and protect me, and thats a promise I plan on returning._

_I love you too,_

_Romeo (or Matthew, whichever you prefer.)_

Race smiled at Romeo's messy handwriting, rereading the letter. He placed a hand on Romeo's sighing. The younger boy looked so small, so vulnerable. Race hadn't seen him look like since he had found him four years ago.

_"Stop him!" The policeman yelled. Race shoved the three apples he had stolen into his messenger bag and took off running. He heard the shocked yells of the people he pushed out of his way, but didn't really care. Slipping under a man's legs, he turned the corner, crashing face first into a mess of black hair. The two fell to the ground. Race stared at the person he had ran into. It was a young boy, about two or three years younger than him._

"_Hey!" The boy cried. Race scrambled to his feet. He could hear the policeman's running footsteps close behind him. Thinking fast, he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him up, dragging the confused kid behind him as he picked up the pace. "Hey! What are you doing!"_

"_Runnin! And thats what ya gotta do too if ya don't wanna get arrested!" Race yelled over his shoulder. Race ran through an alleyway, the young boy trailing behind him. "C'mon, we're almost there!"_

_"Almost where?" The boy asked._

"_My place!" Race could see the lodging house fire escape. He climbed up the ladder, the metal clanging loudly from the two boys. Race pushed the window up, pushing the boy inside before climbing in himself and slamming the window shut. He flopped down on his bed, gasping for air. THe black haired boy gripped the bedpost, looking more confused than anything._

"_Who are you?" The boy asked. "What is this place?"_

"_This is my place." Race said, smirking. "And I'm Race."_

"_What kind of name is that?" _

"_A name that is probably better than yours." _

"_Okay… Where am I?"_

"_I told ya, my place." Crutchie hobbled up the stairs, setting a book on Race's bedside table._

"_Hey, Race!" He said brightly, not regarding the black haired boy standing in front of him._

_"Heya, Crutchie. Sell all ya papes?"_

"_Yep, my new spot has all these young women who feel about the leg here. I got a whole quarter from one of em!" Finch bounded up the stairs with Spec in tow._

"_Heya, Racetrack." Finch said._

"_Who's the new kid?" Specs asked, regarding the black haired boy. Race noticed the boy had picked up the book Crutchie had set down on the table. He read the cover: __**Romeo and Juliet**__. _

"_Hey, Romeo!" Race said, the name just coming out of his mouth. "Put the book down and say hi to my brothers!" The black haired boy looked up nervously._

"_My name isn't Romeo." He muttered, staring at the other boys. "Are all these your brothers?"_

"_Not really," Specs said. "But its the best we got."_

* * *

><p><em>Romeo was in a mass of darkness, Stars and Race in two opposite locations, both screaming for help. Romeo tried to move, but his feet were stuck to the ground.<em>

_"__Matthew!" Stars screamed._

_"__Romeo!" Race cried. He saw the Delancey brothers charging towards him, their brass knuckles poised at the ready._

"Romeo, Romeo wake up!" He heard a voice, but it was distant and garbled. Romeo's eyes snapped open, and he shot up, hitting someone in the face. "Dammit, kid!" Race said, rubbing his cheek.

"Wha- What happened?" Romeo asked. He went to rub his eyes, but even lifting his arm caused him pain. He winced setting his arm back down to his side.

"You was just havin a nightmare, its fine." Race looked deep in thought, chewing his bottom lip the way he always did when he was lost in daydreams.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Just rememberin when ya came and stuff." Race replied. "Did ya ever give Crutchie his book back anyway?" Romeo smiled. Crutchie's copy of _Romeo and Juliet _was still in the young boy's possession. The crippled boy had just said to consider it a birthday present, and forgot about it.

"Nah." Romeo said slyly. A thought tugged at the thirteen year old's mind, "Race?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What your real name?" The question caught Race off guard.

"Why do ya wanna know?" Romeo shrugged.

"I dunno, just wonderin." Race seemed to know everything about Romeo's past, and yet he knew nothing. Race took a breath.

"A- Antonio. People used to call me Tony."

"Did Lydia ever call ya that?"

"Ya mean Stars?" Romeo nodded. "Yeah, she's really the only one that still does."

"Do ya miss Stars?"

"Course I do, kid."

"I- I went to go see her yesterday. I got to talk to Crutchie for a bit. But I didn't get to see her. The bulls chased me out before I could. I guess the Delanceys were following me or somethin, cuz next thing I know…" His voice died. Race threw his arms around Romeo, wrapping him in a loose hug.

"Ya know, kid, we's are goin to Jacobi's in about an hour to meet up with Davey and Les. If you'se is feelin up to it, ya can come along." Romeo grinned, tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Race." He whispered, all the pain leaving his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked! As this chapter didn't have any Stars, the next one is going to be mostly her. Also, you might have noticed that Race's name changed from Daniel to Antonio (Tony), but after reading some other fanfics and watching the movie non-stop, I kinda felt like Race wouldn't have such a generic American name. I dunno, he did always seem like he was of Italian decent, so... there ya go. Don't judge the way my weird fansie mind works!<strong>

**Anyways, please review and stuff. If you have any ideas for anything Newsies related that you want me to write about, don't be afraid to drop me a PM or something, my inbox is always open. Thanks! Newsies forever, second to none!**


End file.
